darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Clan/Karma's Legion
Welcome to the 'Karma's Legion' clan page! Who are we? We are a friendly clan totally loyal to EIC! Our aim is to help people with any quests, auction bids or other tasks, and be a helpful and competitive clan. All of our members are polite, trustworthy and friendly to others (Or they are punished). We have a few rules that should be kept to, to ensure that we are successful and synergised. Rules and conditions: There are almost no limits to who can join, but we expect you to be on positive honor, of pleasant personality, and willing to do your best and put effort into the clan. You should also be fairly active and of course in EIC or changing to EIC. Our important rules are: # No team killing EIC, unless provoked or in self defense. Even in wartime. # You must be active, members who are inactive for long periods of time or often (4 weeks or more) without good reason may be demoted or kicked. # Be polite and helpful to others whenever possible. Even those from enemy companies! # Follow the guidance and instructions of more senior members, and participate in company events such as SpaceBall or Invasion and defending Battle Stations. # No dishonorable actions such as stealing cargo or taking NPC kills from others. If you do forget to follow these rules you could be reprimanded, by being demoted or kicked from the clan. Follow them and we can all have a great time playing DO! Ranks and roles: Our clan has 9 ranks that are attainable by anyone given enough dedication and effort, and each role is integral to the successful functioning of the clan. They are, in rough order of power, as follows: * Clan-leader, responsible for overseeing the running of the entire clan and making sure everyone gets along and is having fun. Has all privileges. Chosen by Founder/Clan-leader. * Co-leader, in charge of overseeing the running of the clan and taking control when the leader is unavailable. Same responsibilities as leader. Has all privileges besides rank editing. Chosen by Founder/Clan-leader. * Council Member, in charge of overseeing members and relations. Friends of co-leader or leader or very experienced members who have been promoted. Chosen by Clan-leader/Co-leader. * Treasurer, expected to keep the finances of the clan in order. Decides tax rate and payments to members. Has same privileges as Advanced Member plus ability to edit finance related fields. Promoted from pool of Advanced Members by Council Member/Clan-leader/Co-leader. * Diplomat, expected to keep the alliances and wars of the clan in order. Can establish alliances and NAP's, and declare war, and edit diplomacy requests. Has same privileges as Advanced Member plus ability to edit diplomacy related fields. Promoted from pool of Advanced Members by Council Member/Clan-leader/Co-leader. * Administrator, responsible for recruitment of new members, discipline of members and editing membership applications. Also responsible for posting notices and alerts on 'Clan news'. Has same privileges as Advanced Member plus ability to edit all human resources related fields. Promoted from pool of Advanced Members by Council Member/Clan-leader/Co-leader. * Advanced Member, more trusted or experienced Member. Warrior and representative of clan. Has same rights as Member but can build Battle Stations. Promoted from pool of members as seen fit by Council Member/Clan-leader/Co-leader. * Member, relatively new member who has finished trial period. Basic warrior. Can post to clan news and manage Battle Station modules. * Recruit, new member of clan who has yet to complete trial period. Has no privileges. Will be promoted to Member on successful completion of trial period. Credits and taxation: The tax rate is expected to remain at a constant 3%, and will only be changed by senior rank members under special circumstances. Having a tax rate allows us to help all members with auction bids and buying equipment, meaning we all grow and become stronger through co-operation and collaboration. Weekly payouts will be given out after an acceptable amount of income has been generated, and the amounts given will be dependent on available credits, rank, trust, and time spent with the clan. Payouts will not exceed 10,000,000 for any one person regardless of rank, unless under very special circumstances. Help with bids will be different, requiring you to inform us of your current balance of credits and the item/s you will be bidding on. A suitable amount of credits may then be given to you, and advice on the auction will accompany this. You are expected to work hard to pay this back, by helping other members and improving the clan! Below is a table showing the expected ranges of payouts based on rank: Benefits for you! Joining 'Karma's Legion' carries lots of advantages for you to enjoy. We offer safety with alliances with many other powerful clans in EIC, and the safety in numbers and strength of being part of a clan. Members help each other on quests and other tasks, so you will find yourself "power leveling" up to the top really quickly and in turn you can help others to do this and improve the whole clan. We can help you with bids in auction and with buying new equipment so credits are no longer as big a worry, and you can become FE or UFE much faster than if you were a "lone wolf". You will also become part of a tight knit and awesome community and make plenty of new friends and allies, chat will never be boring anymore with clan members! Overall, you will likely find yourself having more fun and a much better time as a direct result of joining our clan. Other information and notices: Here is some extra information that you may find useful. * The trial period for a recruit is 1 week, or 7 days of them being recorded as active and interacting with other members. Evaluation will be done by other members. * Signing up to the Facebook group is recommended as important information may be pasted there as well as entertainment. (Link above) * Members who are reported by other players will go under a period of investigation and be asked to explain their actions. * A monthly lottery may be introduced when funds are stable and secure, where a random member will be chosen and awarded 10% of the total treasury balance. See you soon! Our clan looks forward to receiving and accepting your application and we hope very much to see you soon! Any questions you have should be directed to the Clan-leader, Co-leader or Council Member. Bye for now!